Life on Mystery Island
by Jack4Kate
Summary: Some Jate and a tiny bit of Skate.ONESHOT. In this story Kate isn't a fugitive


Life on a Mystery Island

Kate walked onto the plane wearing a pink tank top and cropped trousers,with sandals on. She walked down the aisle towards her seat, a man was sitting there,staring at her. "Um hi,I think we seating next to each other," said Kate. "Yeah I guess so," said the man reading a magazine. Kate opened the compartment and got her bag and tried to put it in. "Need any help?" asked the man. "Yeah," replied Kate. and the man stood up and got the bag from Kate and putting it in the compartment for her. "Thanks," said Kate watching Jack sit down in his seat, and Kate sat down next to him. "I'm Kate,"said Kate putting out her hand. "I'm Jack," shaking Kates hand. Kate picked up a magazine and started reading it. A man walked up to them, and started staring at Kate. "Is there something you wanted or are you just going to stare at me the whole flight?" asked Kate. "I'm Sawyer,I was just wondering when we get to LA if you would like to go for a drink with me?" asked Sawyer. Jack was looking from Kate to Sawyer, for some reason he didn't want Kate to go,he didn't trust Sawyer. "I'm Kate,and no I don't want to go for a drink with you," answered Kate. "Why not?" asked Sawyer starting to get angry. "Oh I don't know maybe I don't want to," replied Kate. "We are going for a drink and nothing you can do would stop us," said Sawyer. "Actually I can,excuse me," said Kate getting up and walking past Sawyer towards the bathroom. "You dare steal her from me," warned Sawyer to Jack. "Sawyer I just met her,and it looks like your not going to get her anyway," said Jack. Kate came back and when she walked past Sawyer he grabbed her arm. "Hey let go of her," said Jack getting up from his seat. "Let go of me, your hurting me," said Kate trying to release her arm from Sawyers grip. After two minutes Kate snatched her arm away from Sawyer and slapped Sawyer and sat down. "Leave her alone," said Jack sitting down next to Kate who was rubbing her arm. Sawyer walked off back to his seat. "Hey let me look at your arm,i'm a doctor," said Jack. Kate put her arm out and Jack touched it and rubbed it with his fingers. "I think your going to be ok," said Jack. "Thanks Jack," said Kate looking at Jack and smiling, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Jack looked at her hand and then to Kate, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Just then the plane hit turbulence, and started going down. "It's alright Kate it will be over soon," said Jack. What seemed like hours the plane crashed onto an island.

Jack woke up in a jungle he looked around him for Kate and saw that she was a few feet away lying on her stomach. Jack got up quickly and ran over to Kate. He turned her over and she had a big cut on her forehead. Kate woke up a few seconds later to Jack staring at her. "Hey Jack," said Kate. "Hi Kate,you've got a cut on your head i'll fix it when I can find some medical stuff ok?" asked Jack. "Ok," replied Kate sitting up and rubbing her stomach. "What's the matter?" asked Jack. "My stomach hurts," replied Kate lifting up her shirt to show cuts on her stomach. "Ouch,I'll sort that out as well," said Jack helping Kate to her feet. Both of them walked onto the beach and they saw people running about screaming. "Ok I'm going to find some medical stuff,i'll see you later," said Jack. "Bye," said Kate,looking around and saw Sawyer walking towards her. "Oh great," muttered Kate. "Hey freckles, how about that drink?" asked Sawyer holding up two vodka bottles. "No,and leave me alone," replied Kate. "Aww come on,afraid the Doc's going to see you?" asked Sawyer. "No, I just don't want to go for a drink with you ok so stay away from me," said Kate. But unfortunately Sawyer kept on moving closer to her until they were only inches apart. "Didn't you just hear me I said stay away from me," said Kate. "Kiss me then," said Sawyer. "What?" asked Kate. "You either kiss me or have a drink with me, so what's your choice?" asked Sawyer. "I'll have a drink with you but later ok?" asked Kate. "Yeah,see you later Freckles," replied Sawyer walking off.

Two hours later everybody was sitting round the campfire, during the two hours people had made tents for every survivor. "Kate,can I look at your wounds now please?" asked Jack. "Sure,lets go to your tent," replied Kate and got up and walked over to Jacks tent followed by Jack. Kate sat down on Jacks bed and watched Jack get the stuff he needed. "It might sting a bit," warned Jack. Jack got a piece of wool and poured some alcohol on it and dabbed it at the cut on Kates forehead. "Your cut on your head isn't that bad it won't need any stitches,now let me see your stomach," said Jack. "Excuse me?" asked Kate looking Jack up and down. "So I can look at the cut," replied Jack laughing. "Oh right," said an embarrassed Kate and she lifted up her top showing the cut. Jack rubbed his fingers over the cut. "It needs stitches," said Jack and reached out got a thread and a needle. "You got to be kidding," said Kate. "Unfortunately no,if I don't stitch it up it could get infected," said Jack. 15 minutes later Jack finished stitching up Kates wound. "There you go," said Jack. "Thanks,anyway I've got to have a drink with Sawyer," said Kate. "I thought you told him you didn't want to have a drink with him?" asked Jack. "Oh I did but then he said I can either have a drink with him or kiss him,I'd rather have a drink with him," replied Kate. "Ok,see you later have a nice time," joked Jack. "You know thats not funny,i'll get you back for that," said Kate smiling at Jack and walking out of his tent towards Sawyers tent.

"Hey Sawyer, give me the drink so I can get out of here," said Kate sitting next to Sawyer. "Here you go Freckles," said Sawyer passing the vodka bottle to Kate. "Thank you and by the way my names Kate not freckles," said Kate. Once Kate had finished her drink Sawyer handed her another. An hour later Kate was drunk, and was surprised that she had so many drinks and she only expected to have one. She turned towards Sawyer and he was still drinking his bottle. "I think I better get going," said Kate. "Just one more thing," said Sawyer. "Yeah what's that?" asked Kate. "This," replied Sawyer and gave Kate a kiss, Kate was shocked but didn't pull away.

The next morning Kate woke up,she looked to her left to find Sawyer lying there. She looked to the floor and found their clothes there. She couldn't believe she slept with Sawyer. Kate quickly got dressed and as she was about to walk out she heard a voice behind her. "Good morning Kate,come back to bed," said Sawyer patting the spot next to him. "No this was a big mistake it will never happen again," said Kate and she turned around and ran off out of his tent towards her own. When she got there she burst out crying and she couldn't believe Sawyer had got her drunk. "Sawyer could of planned this, he could of thought that he could get me drunk and then make me sleep with him," thought Kate.

"Oh my god,oh my god,I can't believe it,what have I done?" Kate asked herself.

"What have you done?" asked Jack. ''Last night, Sawyer got me drunk, and I slept with him,you probably think i'm a slapper don't you?" asked Kate. '' I don't think your a slapper, wait till I get my hands on him," said Jack storming out of Kates tent. ''JACK, COME BACK JACK!" shouted Kate. Kate ran up to Sawyers tent to find Jack punching him. Kate ran over to Jack and tried to pull him back. "HOW DARE YOU HURT THE WOMAN I LOVE,I SAW HER FIRST,YOU HEAR ME, I LOVE HER!" shouted Jack. ''Jack turn around for a second please," said Kate. Jack turned around and looked at Kate. ''I love you too," said Kate and she kissed Jack on the lips while Sawyer watched. "You want to go for a walk?" asked Kate. "Yeah sure," replied Sawyer. "Not you Sawyer,go wax your back," said Kate which made Jack laugh. "Yeah i'll come with you," replied Jack, and Jack and Kate walked hand in hand into the jungle.

Five hours later Jack and Kate were still walking in the jungle, chatting about their lives before the crash. "It's getting dark,do you want to stay in that cave over there for the night?" asked Jack. "Yeah sure," replied Kate walking off towards the cave. Jack made a fire, and sat down the opposite side to Kate. "Good night Jack," said Kate. "Good night Kate." Jack started watching Kate and noticed that she was shivering. Jack got up from where he was sitting and lied down behind Kate and put his a arm over her. Kate turned around and rested her head on Jacks chest and put her arms around him.

The next morning Jack woke up and found Kate was still sleeping and resting her head on his chest. Just then Kate pushed Jack on his back still asleep and moved on top of him. Five minutes later Kate woke up to find Jack staring at her with a grin on his face. "What?" asked Kate. "It's just that when I woke up,you pushed me on my back and went on top of me,and you were still asleep," said Jack. "Who said I was asleep when I did it," said Kate and kissed Jack on the lips.

Two hours later Jack and Kate woke up again,this time Jack was on top of Kate. "Come on get off me so I can get dressed,we better head back," said Kate. "Aww do I have to?" asked Jack. "Move it lover boy," replied Kate. "Ooooooh lover boy I like that name," said Jack getting off Kate and got dressed.From that day on Jack and Kate became a couple.

I'm sticking to one shots so please review


End file.
